


Treasured Relics

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Archeologist AU, M/M, ishimondoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: After years of searching Ishimaru finally finds the tomb he's been looking for but what's inside is far different than he bargained for...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540987
Kudos: 32





	Treasured Relics

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the prompts for Ishimondo Week!  
* This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Finally… After years of following false leads and dead ends he’d finally found the tomb. It was hard to describe what he was feeling as he gazed at the hieroglyphics on the walls but utter relief and exhaustion was part of it and he could hardly keep his balance with how much his legs were shaking from the sheer emotion of it all.

He did his best to compose himself though and sighed softly in the thick air around him, wiping at his eyes with a shaking hand before he pointed his flashlight down the corridor anxiously. This wasn’t over yet. He still hadn’t made it to where the burial chamber was and there were bound to be traps. All the research and studying he’d done over the years had taught him that much.

So he nervously and carefully began to make his way down the thin hallway, holding the flashlight as steadily as he could as he took note of his surroundings. As excited as he was to be exploring the tomb it still unnerved him traveling through such an unknown place. Especially as none of the others had wanted to follow him for some odd reason…

A shiver went down his spine at that and he only became more worried because of it. It was likely due to all of the rumors of a curse he’d been hearing about but the thought that there might be something else going on was still present. His family didn’t have the best reputation when it came to the archeological field after all and he had been tricked before.

A sudden gust of wind instantly made him stop in his tracks and he tensed in utter bewilderment as he glanced around him with wide crimson eyes. How on earth had that just happened? He was several feet underground so there shouldn’t be any wind at all! Was there some sort of other entrance he wasn’t aware of yet?

A low moan from the pitch black darkness instantly answered his question and he let out a yelp in response, flashing the light in its direction only to let out a gasp of horror. The bright crisp light had revealed a bandaged shambling form shuffling towards him and he didn’t waste anytime in backing away from it as fast as possible.

Only to bump into someone directly behind him and scream as he realized it was another one. Though that was quickly stopped as the creature placed a bandaged hand over his mouth and started dragging him towards what he could only assume was his death as he panicked and struggled to break free from its hold, the flashlight clattering to the ground.

He couldn’t die here! Not after how long it had taken to even find the tomb! He couldn’t let all of his efforts have been for nothing! The mere possibility of that only made him fight even harder and he sobbed as he coughed from the thick air enveloping him only to let out a strangled cry as the creature merely released him suddenly and held him against the wall, its face dangerously close to his as he gazed back in utter terror.

He hadn’t even realized he had passed out until someone started shaking his shoulder frantically and he slowly opened his eyes with a groan as he coughed. With how much his head was aching he’d likely been down in the tomb for far too long and his anxiety hadn’t helped that. Nor was the fact that it was difficult to make out his surroundings at all. He must have dropped the light when… Oh goodness!!

He immediately sat up at that and hissed softly as his head swam, his eyes wide with terror as he placed a shaking hand against his head. What had happened while he had been out? And more importantly were those… those _things_ still wandering around? What even were they and why were they in the tomb? Did that mean… the curse was true?

“Whoa! Take it easy! Ya were passed out for a hell of a long time! Uh… What’re ya doin’ here anyway? Yer not supposed to come down here if yer not part of th’ family.”

The sudden voice instantly made him freeze and stare up towards whoever it might be in terror and confusion. Not only was this person entirely unfamiliar to him but he was speaking in a dialect of Egyptian that he hadn’t heard before. What on earth was… Wait… What had he just said?!

Utter horror entered his features as the meaning of his words sank in and he opened his mouth to scream only for a bandaged hand to cover his mouth as the other shushed him out of what sounded like… worry? Not that it eased him in the slightest as he merely whimpered and quivered in response as he pressed himself up against the wall as much as possible.

That is until the other gently hugged him close to his complete shock and ruffled his hair. What was he…? Didn’t this creature want to hurt him? He clearly had been attempting to when he had dragged him down the corridor earlier! The other seemed to understand what he was thinking because he merely kept comforting him until he’d managed to compose himself and gave him what he assumed to be a grin from what he could make out.

“I’m not here to hurt ya. I uh… I was jus’ gonna move ya into th’ hall when ya freaked out so I could ask ya why yer here… So uh… Why are ya here?”

Did he… truly not know? It made sense with the way he’d been acting so far… If that was the case then maybe the others were similar? They had been down there for a terribly long time so it made sense they would be confused. Regardless he was still unsure of him even as he quietly explained why he had entered the tomb and made sure to distance himself from the other.

That is until to his complete surprise the other started laughing and telling him to stop joking. He certainly hadn’t expected him to react like that and he frowned in concern as he carefully got to his feet and brushed himself off. As much as he didn’t want to there was only one solution to this… And he sincerely hoped it wouldn’t end poorly for him either.


End file.
